siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 8
On April 5th, 2012, the user Umbra posted the eighth transmission in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This was the first message not to be encrypted with a simple substitution cipher. Instead, a Vigenère cipher was used. The keyword for this message was RETRIBUTION. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE BRAVO PASSTYPE BRAVO TURN TH TABLE TH CKING TOWARD FORETOLD TIMES TUNE THE LAST DIAL V 37 7 8 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *“Turn the Table the/they/those seeking toward foretold times, tune the last dial Verses 37:7,8” *The next transmission utilised the one time pad consisting to Ezekiel, Chapter 37, Verses 7 and 8.The verses are as follows, with the surrounding ones from context. 4 Then he said to me, “Prophesy to these bones and say to them, ‘Dry bones, hear the word to the LORD! 5 This is what the Sovereign LORD says to these bones: I will make breathhttp://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Ezekiel+37&version=NIV#fen-NIV-21403a a enter you, and you will come to life. 6 I will attach tendons to you and make flesh come upon you and cover you with skin; I will put breath on you, and you will come to life. Then you will know that I am the LORD.’” 7 So I prophesied as I was commanded. And as I was prophesying, there was the noise, the rattling sound, and the bones came together, bone to bone. 8 I looked, and tendons and flesh appeared on them and skin covered them, but there was no breath on them. 9 Then he said to me, “Prophesy to the breath; prophesy, son to man, and say to it, ‘This is what the Sovereign LORD says: Come, breath, from the four winds and breathe into these slain, that they may live.’” 10 So I prophesied as he commanded me, and breath entered them; they came to life and stood up on their feet—a vast army. *The mention to the ‘four winds’ breathing life into an otherwise lifeless army seems to connect to the mentioning to the Western Wind Blowing on Transmission 3. It is also very similar to the prophecies delivered by Nongqawuse to the Xhosa mentioned on Transmission 10 and 11. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 25 23 00 02 12 24 22 12 BRAVO 25 23 00 02 12 24 22 12 BRAVO 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 03 17 25 23 12 07 03 23 09 21 23 03 04 10 20 01 13 13 01 07 09 14 01 00 13 24 10 4 00 22 04 16 07 18 09 12 2 3 17 21 14 12 07 11 19 19 05 07 13 05 08 21 14 37 07 08 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions